The Endless Night: Living Nightmare
by uchihachick67510
Summary: Orihime gets kidnapped by the Espadas...or does she? Who will help her survive through Hueco Mundo? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My gift, phenomena rejection, was the most powerful gift any human could have, and I had to be the one with it…

I couldn't explain it…I didn't even know what to say what was in my heart when I told Ichigo that I loved him before I left to come with Ulquiorra and the other Espada's to Hueco Mundo…I had feelings for Ulquiorra too…and I don't know how either because Ulquiorra wanted to kill Ichigo and that he was an emotionless bastard.

But I knew one thing, that when I left Ichigo in his room…that that was going to be the last time I would ever see him again…unless he risked his life to come and save me…I never thought I'd even live after a few hours when I got to Hueco Mundo with Ulquiorra and when I had to meet with Aizen…I thought I would have died when I even gave Grimmjow his arm back. And those two women that came after me when I was alone in my room…they had come in to kill me and I still waited for death to come for me…but I healed them after Grimmjow nearly killed them and when Ulquiorra came to my room to see what had happened.

Even when he told me that he'd force food down my throat if I refused to eat…it's like he does have a heart still even though he's not really a nice person. Through out the hours I've been at Hueco Mundo, I've also realized that Ulquiorra only followed orders to become Aizen's right hand man next to Gin and the other soul reaper so that he could over throw Aizen, he thought that he had no right to come over to Hueco Mundo and take control, that it wasn't Aizen's place to rule here.

I even knew what I was saying when I told Ulquiorra that I serve Aizen and only Aizen, and would die serving him…I had to gain the Espada's trust and I knew that Gin and Aizen would be watching me in my room to see if I was really going to serve them. But I later found out that they don't have surveillance in the rooms like I thought they would.

I even became scared when Gin decided to come and give me a small visit…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Well hello Ms. Orihime. I hope your stay here at Hueco Mundo is going well for you." He told me through his never ending sly grin.

"It is sir." I answered politely, knowing that there'd be something wrong if I didn't.

"There's no need to call me sir, you can call me Gin if you want." He told me as he laughed a little. "I also hope that Ulquiorra's keeping good company."

"He is, I couldn't ask for better company." I answered, and it was true…

"I'm glad to hear that." He sneered as I heard him walking towards me, my attention was looking outside at the moon that hadn't changed in three days.

I heard him stop by my left side as he said, "You like the moon I see."

"Yes, it interests me because it doesn't change…for what I've seen since I came here." I answered.

"Well, it doesn't." He sighed. "Nothing outside Hueco Mundo changes, and it's dull."

I could tell that he was annoyed with the place; otherwise he would sound much happier.

"If you need anything, just give a call, and you are aloud to roam the halls of Hueco Mundo if you so please, just make sure that Ulquiorra's with you at all times." Gin told me before he turned on his heels and walked out of my room, closing the doors behind me as he left.

'At least I can walk outside of my room, unlike the soul society…' I thought to myself.

So I took a deep breath and sighed, thinking that I had to be with Ulquiorra while I roamed the halls…that wasn't a problem…but what the problem was, I don't know how to talk to him without getting choked up.

But for some odd reason, he walked through my door and into my room, like he knew I was thinking about him or something…it was a little creepy to me but I let it pass.

"I heard that I must accompany you outside your room at all times if you want to walk around Hueco Mundo." He told me, walking towards me with his hands deep in his pockets.

"Yes, Gin just came in here not too long ago saying that." I answered…I was kind of…happy that I was alone with him…

"You seem tense…is something wrong?" He asked me after a few seconds of silence.

"Everything's alright…I just seem…not used to the place just yet." I told him.

"It's going to be alright after the first week of being here." He told me. "I went to the world of the living and I found out that your friends knew you were gone, but I also noticed that a lot of the soul reapers were gone…they must have gone back to the soul society to regroup or something and over heard that Ichigo was banned from coming to find you."

I inhaled deeply when I heard Ichigo's name, it was like poison in my lungs cause it was so sad to hear his name.

"He was banned to come after me?" I asked, I was oblivious by hearing this.

"From what I heard him say to his friends, he was." Ulquiorra answered.

"It's alright, I didn't expect them to be able to come after me." I said with a small grin on my face. "They'd be listed as the enemy if they went against the General."

"You thought this through before you came didn't you?" Ulquiorra asked, I could tell he was amazed.

"Of course…If I didn't, you guys would think that I tricked you…" I said, I could feel his gaze on the back of my head. "And I'm not ready to die just yet."

"You're smarter than what I took you for." He said to himself.

That's when I took my gaze off the endless night sky and looked at him, then I remembered something.

"Aren't I supposed to be training with you guys?" I asked, I was curious because I was thinking that they'd want me to train with them to fight in the war.

"Yes, I have been coming up with your training regime and it's almost done." He answered quickly. "You'll start tomorrow actually."

"I'll be ready." I told him, I was ready to train and bring down Aizen and his followers, even if it meant that I would die in the end, I was ready.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"I can't believe that Urahara won't even help us." Ichigo nearly screamed in the hallway by his classroom.

"You aren't the only one that's mad Ichigo." Chad said, trying to calm Ichigo down just a little bit.

"He has to remain in contact with the soul society and without him here, we'll be useless in fighting the Arancar and the Espada…and the soul society know that so they banned him from helping…even if it meant that we lose one person." Uriyu acknowledged.

"This just fucking pisses me off." Ichigo growled, his hands making fists. "She must think that we don't even care about her if we don't go there and save her from those bastards."

"I know, she might even help them win this war if they think she's good enough." Uriyu sighed sadly.

"We must be the worst friends on the face of the fucking earth." Ichigo grumbled and slammed his head into the wall next to him as someone walked up.

"Is something wrong Ichigo?" The familiar voice asked.

"Rukia?" They all asked.

"I thought you couldn't come back?" Ichigo asked.

"They let me come back to watch over the district." She answered. "Any sign that Orihime is still around?"

"No, I can't feel her spiritual pressure from here, I'd have to be in the same dimension as her in order to feel her." Uriyu answered. "And no one can go to Hueco Mundo without being noted as a deserter."

"I know, I was banned from even talking about this when I came back but, the General isn't even allowing anyone to try and contact her through Hueco Mundo, even if they're there in the Menos Grandes Forest." Rukia sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can take without trying to go and help her…"

"I know, we're all on edge too, even Tatsuki is after me because she hasn't been around." Ichigo sighed.

"Well all we can do for now is pray that she makes it and that nothing happens to her, and try to come up with a way for us to try and save her if they let her back with them in their next attack." Uriyu said, trying to give them all some confidence.

"Yea, they're bound to show up sometime to attack anyway and try to lower our numbers before the big battle." Ichigo said as his spirit rose a little bit.

The others' nodded and walked into the classroom before the bell rang.

"Orihime's still not here…I hope she's going to be alright." The teacher said as she took attendance and then went on with the lesson.

~*~*~

"You'll be working with me and Espada number 8, he's the one that came up with the training plans you'll be working off of." Ulquiorra told me as we were walking up to where I was to train today.

"Alright." Was all I said, I didn't know what else to say anyway.

When we got there, the doors opened and we walked in, meeting the Espada 8 in the middle of the room.

"Hello Ulquiorra and Orihime." He said, he always creeped me out, especially since he was a man with hot pink hair.

"Hello, Ms. Orihime's to start her training today as you well know, she just needs a briefing on what she has to work on and you know everything else I take it." Ulquiorra said.

"Yes, you wanna stay and watch or do you want to go and take care of some other business?" He asked Ulquiorra.

"I'm going to stay here, I have no other business to take care of for now." Ulquiorra said, I was happy that he was going to stay here and at least watch me…I don't feel safe here in Hueco Mundo without him, especially around the other Espada and Arancar.

"Alright Orihime, what I'm going to have you train on today is your regeneration abilities." Espada 8 told me.

"They look like they could be worked on a little bit more, then tomorrow we'll work on your shields and attacking abilities." He added.

All I did was nod, showing him that I was paying attention as I noticed that Ulquiorra took a seat against the back wall away from us.

"You'll also be working with the healers while we work on this so we're going to move to the healers ward, they always have someone to heal and what not in there since our Espada's can't stop fighting each other." He said and Ulquiorra must have heard him since he stood up and walked up to us before we left the room to the healers ward.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

My days of training went on smoothly, Ulquiorra didn't have anything else to do but make sure that I got my training done and that I wasn't hurt by the other Espada that I was training with. Today I would have been training with only him since I was needing to working on my self esteem…sometimes I have a habit of getting really mad and losing control of my gifts and destroying everything in sight, but he had to go to the world of the living.

My self esteem problems only started recently since I never had this problem in the world of the living, and that was about a month ago. According to Ulquiorra, I would grow a hatred to the world of the living and the people living in it since they abandoned me and didn't try to save me from Hueco Mundo, and I think he was right because I started to loath everyone I knew.

If I had known Ichigo as well as I did, he would have ignored the General and come after me to save me anyway, but he didn't because I'm still here at Hueco Mundo. So I in return, started to get mad and gave up on them.

In the month that I was training, I noticed that my gift was getting even more powerful since I was concentrating on them more and learning how to control it, my attacking abilities even improved a lot more than I thought it could. My defenses even strengthened because Grimmjow tried to attack me out of nowhere because I was in a bad mood this morning, he couldn't even crack my shield.

I even noticed that my eyes were changing color, they were brighter and almost a reddish color, they even hardened with anger, hurt, and sadness…but anger more than anything else. My physical features were even changing, it looked like I had done major training because I could tell that I had more muscles and strength that I never realized that I had, it must have been from training with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

Today Gin came up to me and started a small conversation with me, "Your spiritual pressure has grown since you started training with Ulquiorra and everyone else, I'm impressed."

I just smiled, I was used to having him around and I wasn't afraid of Hueco Mundo anymore, I was used to everything around me but I was still missing the sunshine from the world of the living, and that was the only thing that I missed.

"I heard from Ulquiorra that Grimmjow attacked you this morning and you used your shield, he didn't even crack it did he?" He asked me.

"He didn't, I was in a bad mood this morning and I was ignoring him." I answered truthfully. "He was bragging at me because Ichigo hadn't tried to come and save me at all, he was waiting for him to come so that they could have a rematch."

"I know, Grimmjow does have a rebellious side." He agreed with me and turned to leave. "Keep up with your training and get better."

To tell you the truth, the only Espada that really scared me was Espada 5, Nnoitra he always looked at me with a sadistic stare and I didn't really like it. I would always know when he was looking at me because my back would shiver with fear.

What I didn't like about today was that Ulquiorra had to go to the world of the living because he had to do some spying on the others', I wish I could have gone with him but Aizen said that I would have started a riot with Ichigo and the others so he told me to stay in my room today. And another thing, it was who just came into my room that made goose bumps form on my arms and face and my back shivering with total fear.

Nnoitra had just walked into my room, his sadistic grin was plastered onto his face and I could tell that he wasn't here to just talk to me.

"You look tense, you need to relax." Was what he said to me as he walked over.

"I'm perfectly fine…" I said, I could feel that my arms were shaking badly and he could notice.

"You don't look like it, you're shaking like a leaf." He laughed.

I just started shaking more because his laugh made my spine shiver, he probably could read the fear that was written all over my face when he walked around and knelt in front of me to look at my face, I was sitting on the ground looking out the window at the endless night like I usually do at night.

He took his right hand and placed it under my chin to raise my head so that he could look me in the eye and he started laughing.

"You're scared shitless of me aren't you?" He asked me.

I didn't answer because I knew he could read it on my face and eyes. But then he stood up and dragged me into the air by my neck which cut off my breathing but then he threw me onto my bed with me face down.

Before I could try to get up, he jumped on top of me and pinned me to my bed, I could also feel his hands untying my belt. He removed it and used it to tie my hands together and to my bed post and before I could scream for Gin to help, he tied another cloth around my mouth. That's when the thought I was dreading came to mind…he was going to rape me…

The next thing I knew, my pants were gone and everything else too, I was butt naked on my own bed with a sadistic Espada over top of me…I thought it was a nightmare and that Ulquiorra would walk through those doors and wake me up, but it wasn't a nightmare and Ulquiorra wasn't here, he was in the world of the living.

"Poor human, too bad Ulquiorra isn't here to keep me from doing what I'm about to do." He sneered.

I didn't notice that he was already pants less until I felt his legs on mine and then I felt a searing pain between my legs and started screaming into the cloth that covered my mouth. He had shoved his dick inside of me and it was so hard that I could feel myself bleeding and dripping onto my clean bedspread.

Tears welled up around my eyes as he continued to thrust in and out of me as hard as he could until he reached his climax, I even felt him releasing inside of me which was also painful and I nearly blacked out.

"You're not as much fun as I thought human…and if I ever hear about this from Ulquiorra, the next time he's in the world of the living and you're alone…I'll be the last person you'll ever hear from or see in your life again." He warned me and got off of me, I looked back to see that he was getting his clothes back on and took the cloth that was around my mouth and tied it around his waist before he left my room, leaving me still tied to my bed and bleeding.

Luckily I can call upon my gift with my mind and got my hands untied and got my bleeding to stop, but I passed out before I could heal the rest of me, the last thing I thought of was me saying 'Ulquiorra…'


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ulquiorra was walking down one of the streets by Ichigo's place when he heard a whisper in his ear saying his name.

"Orihime?" He asked himself and turned to look around him. 'She's not here, she's at Hueco Mundo in her room…fuck…'

Ulquiorra quickly got his job done, which was to stalk Ichigo and find out where he was training and with who and report his findings to Aizen within the next hour…and he was quickly done because Ichigo was talking to him on the phone and saying that he would be there to train again next week when he got word from Rukia when she would be pulling back out to go to the soul society for a brief meeting.

He then abandoned his now useless post and quickly returned to Hueco Mundo in at least ten minutes of hearing Orihime's voice in his ear and went to see Aizen first.

"So Ulquiorra, you got the information quickly I see." Aizen grinned.

"Yes, he's training with the Vizards in an abandoned warehouse on the other side of town from where he lives." Ulquiorra answered.

"Good job, now we'll be able to send people to spy on his training, I fear that he's getting too powerful a little quicker than I anticipated and we need to get rid of him." Aizen sighed.

"I understand sir." Ulquiorra quickly said.

"You seem to be uneasy Ulquiorra, what's the matter?" Aizen asked.

"I am uneasy…may I be excused to check on Orihime?" Ulquiorra asked quickly.

"Sure, and tell her that you and her are going to the world of the living to spy on Ichigo." Aizen said as the last order to Ulquiorra for the day and he left quickly to her room.

~*~*~

When I came too, I heard my doors opening and a loud gasp, it hurt to move so I didn't even though I was naked still. But I started to open my eyes when I heard running footsteps coming closer to me and I saw that it was Ulquiorra, and it made me smile.

"What happened to you Orihime?" He asked me.

"N-Nnoitra…" Was all I got out before blacking out again.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Ulquiorra was pissed when he covered Orihime with a new and clean blanket and went after Nnoitra with rage plastered onto his face.

"How dare you go and do that to Orihime." He growled as he walked into Nnoitra's room.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "I've been in here all day bored out of my mind."

"Yea fucking right, Orihime's on her bed bleeding and out cold." Ulquiorra growled and slammed his right fist into Nnoitra's face, sending him across the room and into his wall.

'She told him, that bitch is dead.' Nnoitra thought to himself as he got out of his wall and wiped the blood away from his chin. "You can't prove it was me."

"She said you before she blacked out." Ulquiorra growled again and released his Cero attack, hitting Nnoitra in the chest just as Aizen walked into the room pissed off.

"What is going on in here?" He asked.

"I'm getting rid of this sadistic pest." Ulquiorra growled.

"What harm did he do?" Aizen asked. "He's done nothing wrong that I know of."

"He raped the human Orihime." Ulquiorra corrected.

"…What is her condition now?" Aizen asked, the seriousness in his voice strong and threatening.

"She's out cold, but she'll be alright after she gets healed." Ulquiorra answered as he turned to face Aizen.

"Go and see if she can stay awake long enough to heal herself then come and heal Nnoitra." Aizen ordered.

Ulquiorra hesitated for a few seconds and left to go back to Orihime's room and tried to wake her up.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

As I started to come to, all I could hear was Ulquiorra's voice. He sounded so sweet, but also worried as he tried to wake me up.

"U-Ulquiorra?" I asked, but I didn't have to but did it anyway.

"Orihime, are you going to be alright?" He asked.

"I-I'll be fine…" I answered, knowing it was a half lie.

"Do you think you'll be awake long enough to heal yourself?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I…I think so." I answered truthfully, but it hurt to even move my arms.

"Try not to move too much, call upon your gift without moving ok?" He suggested, I could definitely tell that he was really worried about me.

So I used my gift with my mind like I started to earlier and finished healing myself, I was still very weak, but not as weak as earlier and slowly sat up holding my stomach a little.

"I'm sorry…" Ulquiorra said after a few minutes of silence.

"What are you sorry for Ulquiorra?" I asked him. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I left you here…" He answered, his face was filled with hurt and every sad emotion that existed. "That's enough to make me feel sorry for what happened."

"Well I see she's healed now." A voice said as it came into my room.

"Oh, Lord Aizen." I said and covered myself up, just remembering that I had nothing on yet.

"It's alright, I didn't see anything Orihime." He said, waving his hand a little. "I came to tell you that you no longer need to heal Nnoitra, he's…been disposed of."

I could see that Ulquiorra's eyes were widened, but neither of us said anything on the subject as Aizen said something else, "Tomorrow, Ulquiorra is going to try this new gigai that we invented, all the original gigai can't conceal his spiritual pressure so we had to make some adjustments…Tomorrow you guys are going to the world of the living and your assignment is to keep a close eye out on Ichigo's training, you'll be there for a month…and Orihime, you're going with him."

With those words, a smile came on my face, I was going to the world of the living with Ulquiorra, I could see the sun for a while. But I knew what my job was, and I wasn't going to let Lord Aizen down.

"Ulquiorra, could you come with me so we can try your gigai?" Aizen asked and Ulquiorra stood up, nodding his head and walked up to Aizen, "And Orihime, get some rest before tomorrow, I have something for you too, your friends know your spiritual pressure all too well so we have to hide it too, and we already know it's going to work because we tried it already, and I am deeply sorry for what Nnoitra has done to you."

I nodded and laid back down, making sure that the covers didn't waver from what they were covering until the doors closed tightly. I got up and started cleaning myself of the mess that was on my lower body and got on some clean clothes, luckily I still have the clothes that I had when I came here so I decided to lay them out as I put Aizen's uniform on that he gave me. I went and changed my bed clothes after I scrubbed the mattress and went to bed, I was exhausted from what happened and I knew that I'd need a lot of energy just to get to the world of the living.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

When morning came, I heard my door open so I opened my eyes to see who it was. To my surprise, it was Aizen.

"I see you're up Orihime, did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I did." I answered and sat up, throwing my legs around over the edge and placed them on the floor.

"I need you to come and have a look at what I'll have you wear, would you be kind as to wear the clothes that you came here in?" He asked, he looked nicer than usual.

"Yes Lord Aizen." I answered and nodded slightly.

"I'll be back in five minutes." Aizen said and he was smiling…which scared me as he turned and left my room, closing the door behind him and I quickly got up and took the clothes off.

I went to the full body mirror that I had and looked myself over, making sure that I didn't have any open wounds or anything before I went to put on my old school clothes. Even after a month of not wearing them, I could still wear them like I hadn't changed a bit, and that's when I noticed how long my hair grew, it was past my waist and I could easily sit on it if I wasn't paying attention. I decided to look at myself in the mirror once more just as Aizen came back.

"You ready Orihime?" He asked as I had started folding my uniform and put them on my bed.

"Yes Lord Aizen." I answered and faced him.

"Good, then come with me, you'll find that Ulquiorra's already in his gigai." He told me, and he was right, I didn't feel Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure like I used to and I followed him to a room that I had never seen before.

"Orihime's necklace and bracelets are ready Aizen." Gin said as we walked into the room.

"Good." Aizen said as I turned my head to look around the room and saw Ulquiorra, a smile formed on my face and I didn't realize it.

"Alright Orihime, you'll notice that the bracelets are like the one you wore on the way here, but they've been changed to hide only your spiritual pressure." Gin explained as he handed them to me. "Just go on and put one on each wrist and I'll go and get your necklace."

I put them on like he told me to and I noticed that Ulquiorra took a heavy intake but I took no notice and Gin came back with the necklace, it looked like a cloth-like choker with a small pendant hanging from it.

"Now you can't take any of these charms off while you're in the world of the living Orihime, or it'll blow our cover." Aizen said as Gin walked up behind me and put the necklace on me, I moved my hair to help him out.

"I understand Lord Aizen." I said and nodded once Gin had the necklace on.

Ulquiorra walked up to me as I turned to face Aizen, knowing he had something else to say too.

"Ulquiorra I trust that you'll keep her safe?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, I will." Ulquiorra answered almost immediately.

"Good, now I have it so you two will be going to school at the same high school Ichigo is going to, and you'll be living at the apartment complex just below Orihime's old one, I've also got you two new names." He explained as Gin came back over to us with our new ID's. "Ulquiorra, your name's Ulquiorra Schiffer of course, Orihime, your name's going to be Ayame Hanna…you'll both be living together like a couple but it's only a cover up story."

I started to blush a little bit and to my astonishment, no one noticed so I was a little relieved.

"Good luck on your mission, report back in a month from now." Aizen said and Ulquiorra and I turned and left.

~*~*~

When I knew we were far enough away so they couldn't hear us talk, I decided to ask Ulquiorra a few questions.

"Hey Ulquiorra, how're we gonna go to the world of the living?" I decided to ask and leave the one question I really wanted to ask him for last.

"Like how we usually go to the world of the living, but we're going through on the ground instead of in the air like we usually do." He explained. "And I can sense that you're wondering why I took an intake like that when you put on those bracelets."

I only looked at him then back to the front of me as I nodded.

"That's when I noticed how much your spiritual pressure had improved." He told me.

"Really?" I asked, I was a little baffled.

"Yes…and we're here." He said and we stopped walking, that's when I noticed that we were outside.

"Now you can tell that I don't pay attention to where I'm walking most of the time." I explained.

"It's alright, I'm like that sometimes." He told me as he opened the walkway to the world of the living. "But lets go."

I nodded and we both walked through the portal to the world of the living together.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

As Ulquiorra and I walked through the portal, I didn't recognize it at first but we were in our new appartment just below my old one and I immediately felt spiritual pressure, but not a lot.

"Soul Reapers are in your appartment...they've made it their hideout so no one would notice you weren't living there anymore." Ulquiorra explained, I had kind of figgured it was that but wasn't sure.

I looked around the appartment and it looked almost exactly like mine, everything was in the same place but the furniture was a different color and slightly different sizes and that's when I noticed that the living room was arranged a little different too.

"We tried to mimic your old appartment...this was the best we could do." Ulquiorra explained as he walked up to my side.

"It's fine, you almost got everything right." I told him with a smile as I looked at him, I was happy that I was with him and not in Hueco Mundo...it was getting a little dull since the sky outside didn't change at all.

"We need to go shopping for some more clothes, that's the only thing we didn't do besides the grocery shopping." Ulquiorra noted before he forgot.

"Alright, want to go and get it done now?" I asked. "While it's still fresh in our minds?"

"Sure Orihime, I have enough money to last us five years...I make a living sometimes in the world of the living through out the years when I stay." He explained.

"What is it you do Ulquiorra?" I asked as we turned to leave.

"I work as a temp in many different places around the city." He told me, and it sounded facinating.

"I was left the entire family fortune when my parents died." I told him. "I was left with around...um...I don't remember..."

"It's alright." He said in amazement.

"Yea, and I don't buy many things unless I really need them so I'm good until the next two or three years...then I'd have to find a job." I told him as we left the apartment to go to the mall.

"Aah I see." Ulquiorra agreed with a slight nod. "Do you want to go shopping for clothes first and shop for food tomorrow after school?"

"Yea, that sounds fine. We can buy our lunch tomorrow." I nodded.

"Alright then, lets go and get this done." Ulquiorra slightly nodded again, and I could tell he wasn't the type that liked to shop.


End file.
